


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（3）

by ccwzj



Category: feng dou zi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（3）

回去的路上，尤东东有些无精打采，林洛霏看他满腹心事的样子，主动提出要跟他聊聊，但出乎意料的，尤东东却拒绝了她的邀请。  
“不了霏霏，我直接送你回去吧，早点休息。”  
林洛霏虽然吃惊，但也没坚持。可有一点她却颇为好奇，“你跟那冯豆子，到底是怎么回事啊？他说他救过你？你之前出什么事了？”  
提起这事尤东东就气不打一处来，并且也不知道是心理作用还是条件反射，他本来已经差不多好了的身体又开始腰酸背痛的。  
他知道林洛霏精明，不像吴宇石那么好骗，只好避重就轻地将那天发生的事讲了讲。  
林洛霏：“所以他就帮你买了抑制剂，还在酒店陪了你一夜？”  
尤东东摸了摸鼻子：“对啊。他开车撞了我，这不是应该的嘛。”  
“得了吧尤东东，你忽悠鬼呢？”林洛霏根本不吃他口是心非那一套，“那种情况下你俩要是没睡，老天爷都不信！”  
“我俩真……！”尤东东本来想继续狡辩，但看到林洛霏洞察的眼神硬生生把“没睡”两个字咽了回去。  
他换了个思路，“霏霏，你听我解释，那真的是个意外！他他他，他那是强//奸我！”  
同样在回家路上的冯豆子与此同时突然打了个喷嚏，他蹭了蹭鼻尖，小声嘟囔道：“谁骂我？”  
而林洛霏却没有继续追问的兴趣，他本来对尤东东的八卦就没那么好奇，尤东东跟谁睡不跟谁睡跟她有什么关系。  
她皱了皱眉，摆出上司的姿态一本正经地跟尤东东说：“我不管你们俩什么关系，但以后不许把私人情绪带到工作上来。”  
“不带不带，我保证不带。”  
尤东东忙不迭地一口应下。然而他的嘴总是比心思快半拍，那时候的尤东东没有细想冯豆子跟他的工作会有什么关系，也没意识到，林洛霏所说的“工作”是指什么样的工作。

两天后，张扬召开公司会议，点名表扬林洛霏给公司接了个大单。林洛霏笑得得体，在众人面前作项目PPT演示，坐在下面的尤东东一看，登时傻眼了。  
所谓的大单，是指跟一个新的服装销售公司合作，他们负责设计，那边负责制造和售卖。如果情况好，达到稳定的合作关系，那无论对哪方而言都是双赢的。但是，那个销售公司却是冯豆子和他姐夫在经营的，也就是说，冯豆子突然变成了尤东东的甲方。  
甲方是什么概念啊，对设计师而言简直是天打雷劈的存在啊！  
尤东东回想了一下两次见冯豆子对方的穿着，只能用“惨不忍睹”四个字来形容。这样的人要做他的甲方？  
失身之痛加上甲方之仇，尤东东眼前一黑，似是看到了自己未来的生活将有多么悲惨。  
一个本该是集体欢庆的会尤东东却开得愁眉苦脸，散会后，他还想作最后的垂死挣扎，拉住林洛霏小声问她，“你这是什么时候跟他谈的啊？那冯豆子靠谱吗？”  
“就是吃饭那天啊，冯果果提到的，你没听见？”  
尤东东迷茫，他那天光顾着吃了，被冯豆子气得牙痒痒，哪有心思听冯果果跟林洛霏说了什么。  
“我昨天去跟冯豆子仔细谈了一下，他姐夫跟张总也沟通过了，就定下来了。他们大概明后天就会来公司看情况。”  
林洛霏看尤东东魂不守舍的样子，忍不住拿手里的文件敲了一下他的头，“这些我开会的时候都说了，尤东东你有没有认真开会啊？！”  
尤东东一想到以后可能要跟冯豆子持续打交道，感觉五脏六腑都疼。他立刻捂住心口，装得弱不禁风的样子飘向总经理办公室：“张总！我生病了！我要请长期病假！！！”  
张扬毫不留情地给尤东东递了压死他的最后一根稻草，“少跟我装模作样！尤东东，这个项目就由你来负责了。正好霏霏说你跟冯豆子认识，也比较好沟通。我很看好你哟！抓紧出图哟！”  
尤东东望天：看来我的水逆不仅没结束，还变本加厉了……

当晚，尤东东约吴宇石喝酒，跟他一把鼻涕一把泪地控诉冯豆子那个混蛋和无良老板张扬。  
吴宇石好心安慰他，“东东，你至于嘛。张总把这么大的项目交给你做，是看得起你，想要提拔你呢。”  
尤东东几口喝光一瓶，又去开另一瓶，嘴里含糊不清道，“个屁！他就是想看老子出糗！”  
“东东，你太偏激了。况且那个冯豆子也没把你怎么样啊，你不是说他还很好心地给你买抑制剂了吗？”  
“他哪好心了？他就是个大尾巴狼！臭不要脸的大傻//逼！”  
吴宇石：“不是你说的遇到个好心人吗？？？”粗神经的人后知后觉才反应过来，“不会他真把你睡了吧？”  
尤东东红着眼瞥他一眼，不吭声，继续大口给自己灌酒。  
“我的个祖宗啊！”吴宇石总算意识到了事情的严重性，“那你俩做避孕措施了吗？你那时候发情期呢，他没搞到你里面去吧？”  
“什么里面外面的。”尤东东喝高了，说话驴唇不对马嘴，“我就是讨厌他那贱样！你不知道！我现在一看见他就条件反射屁股疼！”  
吴宇石：“……”  
身为一个没有伴侣的Beta，他已经很久没有体验过屁股疼是什么感觉了。  
有用信息一个没问出来，吴宇石叹口气，看着尤东东一边喝酒一边对冯豆子破口大骂，突然觉得今晚不该答应他出来。  
好不容易等他把点了的都喝完，吴宇石在尤东东招手要加续的时候果断拒绝了服务员，连拖带拽把他扛回了家。  
第二天，宿醉的尤东东顶着一双肿眼和两个大大的黑眼圈去上班，一进门就瞟到了一个荧光绿的身影。  
真辣眼睛……他心里吐槽，却不得不摆出职业假笑迎上去，弯腰故意喊了一声“冯总”。  
本来是想恶心恶心他的，但冯豆子是何许人也，只有更贱没有最贱。  
他大言不惭地受着这一句称呼，反手搂住尤东东的肩，微微低头跟他咬耳朵：“东东~以后多多关照~合作愉快~”  
尤东东看到不远处张扬正走过来，不好直接在他面前甩开冯豆子的手，只能浑身都绷紧了，呵呵呵地干笑。  
张扬：“诶哟尤东东！跟小冯关系这么好啊！那我就放心了！”  
冯豆子：“张总您放心！我们这个合作，肯定会相当顺利！”  
当天上午，张扬一直在会议室跟冯豆子和他姐夫皮大聪开会，快到中午才开完，尤东东作为设计组总负责人，理所当然被叫去一起吃饭。  
饭桌上冯豆子还是坐他对面，尤东东还没点菜，看见他就胃疼，毫无食欲，只要了两份土豆泥。  
但一顿饭吃下来，尤东东发现，虽然冯豆子的审美不怎么样，但是他姐夫皮大聪好像还有点经验，谈着谈着，他又觉得这差事没有他之前想象得那么无法忍受。  
因为皮大聪还要跟服装厂和宣传走货那边接洽，吃完饭他就走了，冯豆子留下来负责跟进产品设计这边的事。  
尤东东眼看着冯豆子搬了把椅子坐在自己旁边，觉得好不容易好一点的胃又开始疼了。  
他努力无视冯豆子，打开电脑开始构思，半小时后——  
“冯豆子你能别一直盯着我看吗？”  
“这都半小时了你啥也没搞出来你到底行不行啊？”  
“你他//妈坐在这影响我思路懂不懂！设计师最怕干扰！”  
“我不坐在这我怎么知道你工作情况怎么样啊？”  
简直无法沟通！尤东东气得差点摔电脑！  
正常情况，尤东东一下午能出三张初稿，如果灵感来得快，有时候还能再多两张。  
但由于冯豆子锲而不舍的监工精神，他烦得不行，这日直到下班，才勉勉强强出了一张。他打印出来拿给冯豆子看，已经做好了被冷嘲热讽的准备，却不想冯豆子看到图眼前一亮，直说好。  
“比我身上穿的还好看啊！”  
尤东东：没有审美果然是没有审美……  
“行！就这样吧！我拿回去给我姐夫看看！”  
“诶诶诶你等会儿！”尤东东忙拦着他，“这才只是初稿，还没细化呢！”  
“这还细化什么呀！看不出来你还挺有两下子的！实在是我监督有功！”  
尤东东心里翻白眼：跟你监工有个屁关系！没你在这我还能多画两张。  
冯豆子却十分满意，他拍拍尤东东肩膀，执意要把初稿带走。尤东东想反正自己电脑里还有备份，拗不过他就随便了。  
当晚十点多，尤东东正要洗澡，接到冯豆子的电话，“我姐夫说就这样！先出夏季款，按我们之前说好的，一周后我来拿！”  
尤东东扶额：“加个微信吧，我画好了给你发过去。我微信就是我手机号。”  
“好嘞！那我先挂了啊！”  
尤东东放下手机，走进浴室一边淋浴一边想，好像冯豆子也没那么讨厌啊……是不是他先前太戴有色眼镜看人了？  
然而无论吃亏多少次，尤东东还是改不掉“话说得太早”这个教训。  
接下来一星期，他几乎要被冯豆子折磨疯掉，感觉头发都被自己揪掉了一半。  
因为第一张图冯豆子说很满意，后面尤东东就按照那个标准又画了几张给冯豆子发过去。  
于是噩梦开始了——  
“这个感觉不太对啊。”  
“这个还得再时尚一点，太普通了，没特色。”  
“这张怎么这么奇怪？这是奇装异服啊？”  
总之就是简单一点的他嫌没特色，有特色了又嫌太突出，尤东东改了又改，用无数头发好不容易搞出了一个不那么特立独行也不平淡无奇的，冯豆子又说差了点感觉。  
感觉感觉！你看你那荧光绿的衣服！你的感觉能对吗！！！！  
尤东东把暴躁发言都打上对话框了，想了半天，又一个字一个字删掉了。  
不能爆粗，冯豆子再不是人，那也是客户，甲方就是上帝。  
尤东东深呼吸，说那我回去再改改。  
“别改了，我看你一时半会儿也没什么新思路。”  
尤东东：……  
“你下班了吗？出来吃个饭吧，散散心。”  
尤东东推说自己头疼想回去休息，心里想的却是散个屁的心，看见你更堵得慌。  
然而他刚出公司就看见冯豆子站在门口，没穿那件荧光绿的衣服，换了件花衬衫，还十分骚包地抓了个飞机头。  
“头疼也得吃饭吧？你这就是对着电脑太久了，吹吹风就好了！”说着，他不容拒绝地拉着尤东东就上了车。


End file.
